


X Files: The Dream

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Scully has a bad dream involving Mulder...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, AD Skinner or Krycek. These characters and the X Files show belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter. 
> 
> Takes place after season 4.

Agent Scully’a apartment  
Georgetown, Virginia  
Monday, 2:35am 

Agent Scully tossed and turned in bed as she dreamt an awful dream. She dreamt she was at work in the X Files office, then she got a phone call.  
A nurse from the Washington Memorial hospital was phoning her to say Mulder had been shot and was in surgery. “No,” Scully moaned in her sleep. She continued to dream. Now she was dreaming of running into the hospital and met the nurse treating Mulder at the reception desk, only to tell her Mulder had passed away from a gun shot wound after an old enemy of theirs Krycek had opened fire after breaking into Mulder’s apartment.  
Then Scully woke, gasping and with sweat dripping down her forehead. Beside her Mulder stirred and mumbled, “Scully?” before waking himself, wondering why Scully was sitting up in bed, shaking and looking like she had seen a ghost.  
“I-I’m okay,” Scully told him as she took deep breaths to regain her composure. “You don’t look fine,” Mulder commented gently as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m okay, I just had a dream that’s all,” Scully assured him as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. “What kind of dream?” Mulder wanted to know.  
Scully shrugged and smiled at him as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. “It was nothing. Just go back to sleep, Mulder,” she told him softly.  
Mulder nodded and kissed the back of her hand. “If you’re sure,” he said softly as he lay back down on his right side. “I’m sure,” Scully said softly, then she decided to ask him. “Mulder?” she asked. “Mmmm?” Mulder mumbled as he was half asleep. “Um, just don’t go back to your place in a hurry okay?” she asked. “Why?” Mulder asked as he opened his eyes. “Just humour me, and stay with me here a while longer, please?” she asked. Mulder nodded and smiled. “Of course Ill stay with you if you want me to Scully,” he told her.  
Scully smiled happily and in relief before kissing him deeply and then she settled back down into bed again with Mulder’s arms wrapped around her and the two agents fell asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder finds a case that leaves Scully worried...

Chapter 2  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC   
Tuesday, 9am

Agent Scully sighed as she opened the door to the X Files office and bought in two cups of coffee for her and Mulder. “You know what we need in here Mulder,” Scully began as she gave him his coffee before sitting down at the table, “mmm? What’s that?” Mulder asked absentmindedly as he read a newspaper. “A coffee maker machine,” Scully told him before sipping her coffee and sitting back in her chair. “It would save time you know,” she told him.   
She raised an eyebrow when Mulder didn’t answer. “Earth to Mulder, hello?” She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Finally Mulder looked up. “Oh, sorry Scully, I wasn’t listening. What did you say?” He asked as Scully sighed and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. What’s so interesting?” She asked as she gestured to the paper.   
Mulder figurines triumphantly as he placed the paper in front of her. “An X File,” he said as she read the article he was pointing to. “Area 51 Janet Airways info leaked by security breach?’ Agent Scully asked with a skeptical look. “Come on Mulder, you know I don’t believe in all that UFO nonsense over that Area. It’s just too secret military craft that’s all,” she told him.   
Mulder sighed. “Scully, Scully, Scully. Don’t you see it? This is our chance for proof. Hard, solid proof to prove once and for all aliens have been visiting Earth,” Mulder said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on before walking briskly to the door. “Woah, wait, Mulder! Where are you going?” Scully asked, as she got up and began to follow him.   
“To interview the source,” Mulder said simply. “Come on. Let’s get our stuff and go to Groom Lake,” he told her.   
Then Mulder stopped when he saw Scully had stopped suddenly and looked rather pale. “Scully?” Mulder asked. “Are you going back to your place?” Scully asked him timidly.  
“Ah the dream. Yes, I’m going back to mine, but don’t worry Scully, I’ll be fine. I promise,” Mulder told her before giving her a quick kiss and then walked out of the office, leaving Scully to stare after him worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully's worst fears come true...

Mulder’s apartment 

Agent Mulder turned the key in the door and opened the front door to his apartment. He really didn’t see why Scully was so worried about him coming back here, so he just put it down to be another one of her bad dreams that she had been having lately.   
Just then his cell buzzed and he rolled his eyes when he saw it was Scully calling him. He answered in the third ring as he closed the door behind him and picked up his ruck sack. “Scully, don’t worry, I’m fine. Yes, I’ve just got into my apartment. Yes, everything is fine. Just get your stuff ready and meet me at mine in an hour okay? I’ll have booked a flight for us then,” he told her before saying goodbye and hanging up. Mulder shook his head as he gathered up some overnight things, wishing that Scully would just chill out.   
But then as Mulder went to get his bathroom things, he noticed the door was locked. That’s odd, he thought. I never lock my bathroom door. What gives? He asked himself as he fished out the keys from his pocket. He then unlocked the bathroom door and just as he was about to turn round again he saw a dark figure lurking behind him.   
Instinctively Mulder reached for his gun but it was too late. Mulder was knocked off his feet as the dark figure shot him in the stomach.   
Before Mulder lost consciousness he was able to look up to see the dark figure crouching over him. “Sorry but you can’t go on that case Mulder,” the voice hissed. Mulder knew that voice.   
“Krycek,” he mumbled before watching the dark figure leave his apartment and passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully rushes to hospital...

Scully was just about to pack the last of her overnight things in a bag when she got a phone call from AD Skinner.   
“Sir?” she asked as she picked up the phone. “What’s going on?” she asked, wondering why her boss was calling her. “I’m sorry Agent Scully but it’s Agent Mulder,” AD Skinner told her from his office over the phone. Scully bit her lip. “What’s wrong Sir?” she asked. There was a pause before Skinner told her the bad news.  
“Mulder’s been shot,” he said and Scully blinked back tears as the news sunk in. “Agent Scully?” Skinner asked when she didn’t say anything for a moment. Finally Scully managed to ask, “who shot him and why? Where is he?” Scully demanded. “We don’t know who shot him. All we know is that Mulder was admitted to Washington Memorial hospital ten minutes ago. I called you as soon as I heard,” Skinner told her. “Thank you Sir. I’ll go there now,” Scully said before hanging up and leaving her apartment.   
* * *  
Scully rushed into Agent Mulder’s hospital room ten minutes later after a nurse told her where he was. It was just like the dreams I’ve been having, Scully thought in despair as she stood by Mulder’s bedside. He was lying there unconscious. The nurse told her they took the bullet out okay, now he’s just resting. Scully could see a huge bandage covering some of Mulder’s stomach under his hospital gown.   
Scully held his hand gently as she gazed tearfully at his sleeping face. “Mulder,” she whispered, before sitting down in a chair. She sat and stroked his cheek gently as she waited for him to wake up.   
Finally, after two hours, or what seemed to Scully to be an eternity, Mulder stirred and Scully gasped softly in surprise to see that he was trying to open his eyes.   
He did so and smiled at her once he was able to focus on her. “Scully,” he said in a deep voice before coughing and clearing his throat.   
Scully smiled at him in relief and took deep breaths to calm herself. “Oh Mulder,” she said as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.   
“How are you feeling?” she asked him. “Like someone’s been using my stomach as a punching bag,” Mulder managed to say with a wheezy voice so he coughed again to clear his throat. “What happened to you Mulder? Who shot you?” Scully asked. Mulder took a deep breath before looking deeply into her eyes and replying softly, “Alex Krycek.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully asks her boss for help...

AD Skinner’s office  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
Tuesday, 3pm

“I’m sorry Agent Scully but without evidence there’s nothing we can do about Mulder’s shooting,” Scully’s boss AD Skinner told her as she sat in his office later that afternoon.   
“But he specifically said it was Krycek, Sir. Please, just do something, anything,” Scully pleaded. Skinner stared at her for a moment before continuing to deny any help. “You’re our boss, why aren’t you helping us?” Scully asked, making Skinner feel uncomfortable. He knew he couldn’t tell her why he couldn’t help, or the Cancer Man will make good on his threat to finish Skinner off.   
“All I know is that you and Mulder were about to investigate some top secret information about Nevada. If I were you Scully I would take this as a warning not to go there,” Skinner said, before Scully stood up sadly. “You disappoint me Sir,” she told him as she glared at him. “Remind me not to ask for your help again. Ever,” she said, before leaving his office and slamming the back door behind her.   
As soon as she left Skinner sighed and sat back down. Then the other door to his office opened and the Cancer Man entered his office, smoking a cigarette.   
“Why did you have Mulder shot?” Skinner demanded. The Cancer Man smiled as he put out the cigarette. “I think the less you know the better it will be for you, Mr Skinner,” the Cancer Man said calmly. “Agent Mulder will pull through. If you keep obeying my orders of course,” he added.   
Skinner sighed. “What orders now?” he asked. “I’ll come to you soon,” Cancer Man said as he stood up again to leave. Before he left he turned to Skinner and said, “be ready.” Skinner sighed as the door closed behind the Cancer Man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully figure out what to do next...

Mulder’s apartment   
Two days later,   
Thursday 5pm

Scully held Mulder’s hand as she opens his apartment door and lead him into his apartment. She sat him down on the sofa as she placed his over night bag on the floor before sitting in the sofa next to him. “I’m so relieved you pulled through,” she told him giving him a hug.   
Mulder smiled at her and hugged her back but groaned as the pressure of her body brushed against his stomach.   
“Oh sorry. Just wait here and relax. I’ll be back,” Scully told him. Mulder waited and before long Scully returned with a pillow. She then placed it behind his head and they shared a deep kiss before smiling at each other. “I’m glad I did too,” Mulder said as he stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.   
“I don’t know what I’d do without you Scully,” he told her softly. Scully smiled back at him. “Neither do I,” she said with a grin.   
She then told him what Skinner had said and he sat back on the sofa in annoyance. “He wouldn’t help?” Mulder asked and Scully nodded helplessly. “Well I don’t care. I’m opening an X File on this,” Mulder said in determination. “But maybe Skinner has a point. We can’t keep doing dangerous cases,” Scully protested, but Mulder shook his head stubbornly.   
“We need the proof, Scully,” he told her, “whatsoever it takes, we will get the evidence that will keep the X Files open, and we can’t keep letting Krycek get away with this,” he told her in determination.   
Scully sighed in resignation before kissing him. “No one can change your mind on this, can they?” she asked him with a knowing grin. Mulder smiled back. “Nobody,” he confirmed, before they hugged each other and shared a deep kiss. At least my Mulder is okay now, Scully thought as she lost herself in their passionate kiss. 

The End.


End file.
